Eunju (D.I.C.E.)
Summary Born with everything one would want having looks, brains and athletic capability at once, she also has an extremely good natured personality on top of it. Many assume that she is disingenuous, and talk bad behind her back despite this, but one friend of hers never changed in his view about her... and then the dice came. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 8-C | High 8-C Name: Eunju Origin: D.I.C.E. Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: A rank dicer Powers and Abilities: None notable | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility, Psychokinesis, Flight through Gravity Manipulation (which makes her immune to any gravity manipulation below her level, which is equal to her Lifting Strength), Power Modification with dice (Can evolve all abilities she already possesses, from mental abilities like learning speed or calculus, to physical attributes like strength to things like sight and other senses. In her case she can even increase and evolve her special abilities: cloaking, psychokinesis and levitation), Explosion Manipulation and Ice Manipulation through cash items (dice bombs) | All previous to a superior extent except cash items, likely some form of direct Gravity Manipulation (Should have evolved it, but the effects would be unknown as the evolutions vary depending the person) and possibly area cloaking (should be able to make everyone in a few meters of her become invisible) Attack Potency: Human level (A normal, albeit very gifted, teenager) | Building level (Superior to Dongtae) | Large Building level (Should be comparable to Dongtae) Speed: Average Human | Subsonic (Comparable to crossbpw shots) | At least Subsonic Lifting Strength: Average Human | Class 10 (Can lift a metropolitan train) | Likely Class G (Comparable to Dongtae's feat)Striking Strength: Human Class | Unknown, likely at least Small Bulding Class (Unknown if she increased her physical stats, but likely did so like most others) | Unknown, likely at least Small Bulding Class Durability: Human level | Unknown, likely at least Small Bulding level | Unknown, likely at least Small Bulding level Stamina: Average | High (Should be able to keep using her abilities for several tens of minutes, possibly hours) | High Range: Standard melee range | Tens of meters with telekinesis | Tens of meters with telekinesis Standard Equipment: None notable | Cash items (Freeze, Fire, Flash and explosive bombs) | None notable Intelligence: Gifted (She can effortlessly keep her top grade without dice, and even outdid an entire class of an expensive top-tier high-school) Weaknesses: A normal human, and adverse to fighting | She holds very strong ideology (to the point of beliving people would give up dice, which can give powers like her own, just because it causes conflict). Is she runs out of dice, which all her supernatural abilities use, she will be unable to use them until she gains more. | Same as before, and even more thick-headed (she would wish for the world to go back to what it originally was before the dice when she could change it in any possible way) Key: Pre-Dice | A Class ranker | One for All Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Female Characters Category:D.I.C.E. Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Characters